<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endangered by ThrallofPentacles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615295">Endangered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles'>ThrallofPentacles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exploring the Galaxy, a One Night Stand at a Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction Roleplay, Alien Abduction, Anal Sex, Begging, Cervical Penetration, Consensual Non-Consent, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, I'm gonna go ahead and tag, Knockout Gas, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Safewords, Stirrups, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violation, Xeno, because it kind of looks like one, bemused aliens humoring a kinky human, but it would be way more accurate to call it a, but no gore, consensual non-consentacles, embarrassed arousal, maybe a hint of medical kink?, mild pain in a couple places, sex parasite, strapped to a table, suction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rina lives in the human colony of Euphoria, where permanent residents and tourists alike go to fulfill their alien abduction fantasies.</p><p>Meanwhile, an endangered species is in crisis. They are struggling to maintain their numbers, but even once they reach adulthood they're still too small to produce offspring. Before they can breed, they need to crawl inside a host, incubate for months, and then force enough orgasms out of it to fuel their growth. But where are they supposed to find thousands of willing volunteers for <em>that?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Alien Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exploring the Galaxy, a One Night Stand at a Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started in that foggy twilight that comes right before falling asleep. Rina was curled on her side under the covers, slipping blissfully into unconsciousness... until she was jolted fully awake. For a moment she thought she'd fallen in her dream, and that was what had filled her with adrenaline—but then she registered the sound. A faint, almost musical humming that was nothing like the noise her radiator made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up, her eyes straining in the dark. There was a tiny red light in the corner of the room. Rina might have mistaken it for the one on her smoke detector, but it was the wrong height. Unfamiliar. "Who's there?" she demanded, clutching at the blankets over her lap in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. Rina lunged for the lamp on her nightstand, and in a flash she saw the intruder. They were tall, much too tall for a man, and dressed in a full-body suit with a mirrored lens where the face should be. It bulged and bent in strange places, as if the person underneath had hundreds of knees and elbows. As if, she realized with a sudden thrill, they weren't a person at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rina tried to roll out of bed, but the strange figure was much, much faster than she'd realized. It pinned her down by one shoulder. There was something in its free hand—a plastic mask connected to a cannister on its back by a hose. She cried out and turned her face away, but there was no escape. The mask came down over her mouth and nose, and the world melted away into a blur of color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke again on her back, naked, strapped down to a padded steel table. Her legs were spread and trapped in a set of stirrups, leaving her bare pussy exposed and vulnerable. Rina tried to cover herself instinctively, but she only yanked at the straps that bound her wrists above her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hello?" She tried to look around, but her head was also fixed to the table. Her heart pounded against her ribs. "Where am I? What's happening?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew the answer, of course—she'd signed up almost a month ago for an initiative to help an alien species on the edge of extinction, and she had a code word to back out if she needed to... but Rina was here in the colony of Euphoria because she liked to play the hapless, helpless human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuffling footsteps came from somewhere out of sight. Rina stiffened, flexing her hands and feet to test her bonds. There was no give in them. So she lay there, splayed out and spread wide, as two of the strange figures approached her. "Wh-what do you want?" she demanded, her voice quivering. They both ignored her. The one on the left made a series of slick, slithering sounds that made Rina shudder. Righty responded in the same language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Rina's breathing sped up, her belly tensing as Lefty raised its hand. Except that there was no hand. At least a dozen thick tendrils poked out of its sleeve. They were a purple so dark it looked nearly black, except where they glistened in the fluorescent light. "Oh, god! </span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature stepped towards her. This close, she could see the outline of more tentacles pressed against the fabric of its suit. The alien had no shape of its own—it had just poured itself into a spacesuit. Rina struggled against her bonds as its arm dipped under the table, then came back up with something clasped in its tentacles. It was a glass cylinder full of clear liquid, and... </span>
  <em>
    <span>something... </span>
  </em>
  <span>swimming around inside. A worm, around six inches long and only as thick as a pencil at its middle. Both ends tapered down to a thin point. No head, no eyes, no features at all. Just slimy-looking flesh the same purple-black as the figure in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tendrils wrapped around the cylinder twisted it open. Viscous fluid poured out, and the worm inside started to flop around in Lefty's grip. The alien held it gently and walked around Rina until it was standing between her spread legs, its helmet tilting down as it looked right at her—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" she blurted, her back arching as she fought her restraints. "Get that thing away from me, don't—!" It reached down. She felt the flailing worm slap against her thigh, then prod clumsily against her clit. A gasp slipped out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alien held it there as it squirmed. Rina whimpered and thrashed as she felt it probing at her slit, sliding through her lips as if searching. Its frantic movements made slick slapping sounds, and her face burned with shame as she realized she was wet. "Take it away," she groaned, as she felt it push between her folds. "Please! I can't—oh—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, fuck!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It found her entrance. Rina moaned as it thrust itself inside, still wriggling, its tail smacking her clit as it struggled. She stopped fighting, going limp in her bonds as she felt the creature slither deeper and deeper into her cunt. Her breaths came sharp and jagged, and her thighs trembled with the intensity of the sensation. It was nothing like a cock. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not vibrating but flexing, squirming, rubbing against every inch of her pussy as it violated her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt it bump against the deepest part of her. There it stayed for several long seconds, prodding at her, as if it was still searching. Rina realized what it wanted an instant before it happened, but there was nothing she could do to stop it—she was strapped down, naked, helpless, with the creature already so deep inside her that not even its tail poked out. She could only lie there and wait for it to find her cervix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it finally did, Rina felt a sharp pain as it pushed itself against her with impossible strength for such a tiny creature. Her legs jerked against the stirrups that held her there—though even if she could close them, it wouldn't do her any good now. She let out a little yelp as she felt it breach her. Then a groan, her eyes rolling back as it started to slither inside her womb. The pain of the initial stretch faded quickly as her body adjusted, leaving only the hot wet slide of the creature's tail as it burrowed down and down. Her pussy started to flutter around it. Heat built in her lower belly, where even now the worm was still moving, probing, exploring every secret part of her. Her clit twitched and throbbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, the movement inside her stalled. The worm was still wriggling, stroking the walls of her pussy as it struggled to go farther, but it had stopped making any progress. Righty moved forward, extending two long tendrils towards her dripping slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina's head fell back. She groaned as she felt them enter her, twining around one another and pushing hard and deep. That little bit of help was all the worm needed to slither all the way inside her, until all she could feel of its presence was a strange pressure in her lower belly. Rina was panting now, her head thrown back, shuddering as the two tentacles buried in her cunt felt around her cervix to make sure the creature was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait," she moaned. "Wait, please, I'm gonna—don't make me—!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacles curled against her walls, rippling along that sensitive ridge of flesh and rubbing over her swollen clit. Rina clenched down on them, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment as she shuddered through her orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It pulled away. Rina lay there, feeling warm and a little bit fuzzy, while the two aliens undid the straps holding her down. "Was this satisfactory?" wondered Righty. "Usually volunteers prefer to insert us themselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," she managed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember the instructions?" Lefty asked. "Ingest large quantities of fluids, along with proteins and aminoacids."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina flashed a thumbs up. The two aliens, neither of which had thumbs, stared blankly at her. "Uh, yeah. Got it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may terminate the arrangement at any time, but you will need this." A cluster of tentacles handed a fresh canister of liquid to Rina. "Place your partner inside, and we will collect it. Do not leave it in open air unless the process has completed, or it will die. We also insist that you should not feel obligated to proceed. If you choose to withdraw at any point, we will find another host."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It can understand the safeword, right?" Rina asked. "The pamphlet said it could."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The difference between us—" Lefty gestured to indicate itself and its companion, "—and it is purely physical."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina poked her stomach tentatively. The parasite inside her twitched. "Okay, so... it's listening. Duly noted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No harm will come to you," promised Lefty. "We thank you for your assistance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome?" Rina kicked her legs a bit self-consciously. It felt a bit weird to be having a conversation that wouldn't feel totally out of place at a blood bank, naked, less than five minutes after getting fucked. "Can I go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" Righty clapped its tentacles together, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to look friendly rather than horrifying. "Would you prefer to be drugged again, or to remain conscious for the trip?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina flushed. Even knowing consciously that most aliens would never think to judge her for this, she couldn't help squirming with embarrassment. "I kind of wanted to wake up back in my bed after. Pretend to think it was all just a dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It shall be done!" Righty bowed with a flourish, almost toppling itself over as it did so. Obviously its balance was a little bit tenuous in that suit. Rina had to fight down a slightly hysterical snicker as she realized two aliens had just used </span>
  <em>
    <span>human space suits </span>
  </em>
  <span>as fetishwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, of all things, was her last thought before Lefty gently placed the mask over her face again. Her eyes rolled up, and the next thing she knew she was back in her pajamas, tucked snugly under her covers. The only sign of what had just happened was the tightness in her abdomen, and the wetness between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina scrubbed at her eyes. What the hell...? She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>eating at that burger place again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just a dream. That was what Rina told herself for the first month, every time she slipped two fingers into her cunt and clenched down on the memory of that thing wriggling its way inside her. Not real. Just a twisted fantasy brought on by bad beef. It would fade with time, if she stopped paying so much attention to it, and the tightness in her lower belly would go away once she got whatever it was she'd eaten out of her system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except that it didn't go away. If anything, four weeks later the pressure inside her was even more pronounced. It didn't hurt, and she wasn't nauseous—she just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>full.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was gaining weight, too. At least, her belly was bigger than she remembered. That was a little weird, but it had nothing to do with the dream. Just a coincidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When, after two months, she still hadn't gotten her period, she decided it was probably just that she was stressing herself out. Not eating properly. A sign that she needed to relax, because there was absolutely no way she was actually pregnant when she hadn't had sex in over a year. All the while, Rina's belly kept swelling—because a planet-bound human would have no idea that the creature inside her grew every time it fed off one of her orgasms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was three months before someone else noticed—or rather, before someone else was brave enough to bring it up. He was a coworker, more friendly acquaintance than anything, well meaning but a bit bad with people. "When are you due?" he wanted to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," she said, and bolted for the bathroom. Once inside she stared at herself in the mirror, running her hands over her profile. Rina knew what it looked like when she put on weight—this wasn't it. He'd been right. The growth was all in her lower belly, and it didn't feel like fat. It was more like her body was stretching to accommodate something growing inside of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver of anticipation ran through her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost time...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina braced herself against the sink. "Oh god," she whispered. "That really happened?" Her pussy throbbed with the memory of the creature struggling to get inside her. There was an empty stall. She ducked inside and pulled down her pants and underwear, exposing her slit. Her stomach clenched as she realized just how wet she was. That—that had to be some weird side effect, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slid a finger inside herself. Her plan had been to feel around and see if she could find any sign of the creature's presence, maybe get it out somehow—but instead, she found herself stroking in and out, wiggling her finger to simulate the way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>had moved. A few minutes later she left the stall, her cheeks flushed from the second most humiliating orgasm of her life. What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks passed, and the bulge in her stomach got more and more obvious. Rina nodded along when other people assumed it was a baby—what else was she supposed to say? Who could she tell? Nobody would believe her! And what if they did, and they took her to some lab and cut her open to get at the thing inside? So she kept it secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At five months, the thing inside her started to stir. It rippled against her insides, sending shivers down her spine. Every night she lay awake, feeling it move, remembering what had happened. Inevitably, her hand would drift down under the sheets and she would touch herself, pleasure and shame mingling in her gut until she could hardly tell the difference between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After six months and four days, Rina woke from a late-afternoon nap as a clear, viscous discharge spilled out of her and soaked her sheets. Her heart leaped with excitement, and she broke character for a minute or two to let out a burst of giddy laughter. Then she sobered up and put herself back into the shoes of an ignorant planet-bound human. She had no idea what this meant—had they taken her again? Or had it really been a wet dream this time? She'd never gotten this much slick on her sheets in her sleep before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature rubbed against her insides. Rina whimpered and pressed her hands over her belly, her pussy already throbbing. It was a Saturday, there was plenty of time for her to lay in bed and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," she growled. "Not today. I'm not doing that anymore." This had to stop. She had to do something to get her head on straight. "Fresh air," she said, hoping that speaking out loud would make it feel more likely to work. "A nice walk and some fresh air to clear my mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a hiking trail a few blocks away from her building. She dressed herself in old, ratty clothes she wouldn't mind ruining—</span>
  <em>
    <span>for absolutely no reason whatsoever—</span>
  </em>
  <span>and marched out the door. Rina was soon out of breath. It wasn't usually a hard walk for her, but her stomach was starting to cramp and she kept feeling the thing inside her shifting around. By the time she'd made her way to the thickest part of the woods, she was sweating and her knees were trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" she groaned. She spotted a nearby bench and sat down, hoping that might alleviate the pain in her gut. It did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharp pain flared deep inside her. Rina clenched her jaw to keep from crying out as she felt the pressure building and building. With dawning horror, she realized why this felt so familiar. It was exactly what it had been like when the worm pressed into her cervix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" She tried to get up, but another burst of pain sent her sinking back down on the bench. Rina lay flat on her back, panting through the cramp. The pressure built until it was almost blinding—and then, all at once, she felt something give. A long tendril slid through the opening. It had the same way of moving that the worm did, wriggling against her walls as it went, but it was much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>thicker. She moaned and arched her back, overwhelmed by the bizarre sensation of something penetrating her from the inside out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," she whimpered, as the tendril started to rub against her entrance. But it was already there, wasn't it? She had to get it out, and if it was going to go on its own...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacle slid out of her pussy and curled upwards, rubbing over her clit as it coiled against her. Rina's breathing hitched. She knew she should grab it and try to pull it out, but she could feel more pain in her stomach from the creature forcing another tentacle out of her. This was already as much as she could take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina glanced down. The front of her shorts was bulging, as the first tentacle pushed against the inside of her underwear. She reached down, then hesitated. She couldn't just strip in the middle of the woods—and oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was in the middle of the woods! What if someone walked by? Except that it was late, now. The sun had already started to set, and she hadn't passed anyone in almost an hour. No one would see her like this... but no one would come to help her, either. She could keep her clothes on and try to walk, maybe get to a hospital where they could—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too late. The creature made the decision for her. It thrust forward, tearing its way through both layers and out into open air. Rina yelped and clapped a hand over her crotch. The instant she touched the tentacle, it wrapped itself around her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" she yelped. She tried to pull away, and gasped as she felt the full girth of the tentacle filling her pussy. It was at least as thick as a cock, maybe thicker, and trying to pull it out was like having a dildo thrust inside her and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep going.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stopped pulling—but the tendril was done moving slowly. It wound its way up her arm, forcing itself through her cunt until it was long enough to reach her shoulder. Then it started to explore the rest of her body, poking and prodding at her until it found the neck of her shirt. That was the only warning she got before it yanked down, ripping the fabric open from throat to navel and exposing her swollen stomach and bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, another tendril pushed between her lower lips. This one coiled itself around her thigh for leverage and forced the rest of its length through her cervix. Rina was left a writhing, gasping mess, her pussy fluttering around the intrusion even as a third tendril started to wriggle out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first tentacle wound around her bra and pulled it away. Then it slid over her chest, rubbing at her skin until it grazed over her nipple and she clenched down, hard. The creature must have liked it, because it started to tug and pinch her nipples mercilessly as tentacle after tentacle pushed its way out of her. Soon there were five, two wrapped around each thigh and one on her arm. She could feel something much, much larger pressing against her insides, trying to force its way out. The cramping in her stomach hit a peak, and Rina had to clap a hand over her mouth to muffle a shout. Then it was through, and the pain disappeared. All that was left was the hot pressure of something enormous sliding through her cunt, rubbing maddeningly against her walls until it finally slipped free with a filthy wet popping sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a tentacle. This had to be the creature's core—it was the place where the tentacles met, a featureless node about the size of a tennis ball. As Rina stared at it, a single yellow eye blinked open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard. It had the hungry gaze of a predator, and its grip on her legs and arm hadn't loosened. "Please... You're out. You can let me go now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two of the tentacles binding her legs slid free. They hovered over her, both still glistening with her slick, as their tips curled upwards to reveal a row of pulsing suckers. "What are you doing?" Rina blurted. They dipped down, sliding through her folds and flicking playfully at her clit. She jerked and tried to scramble away, but the other tentacles were still wrapped around her. With her free arm she grabbed for them, thinking she could pull them off, but their grip was unyielding. The tentacle around her other arm let go, only to wind around her torso and pin both against her sides. Even then, it still had a foot or so free to slither over her breasts, toying with her nipples until a flush spread across her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina's back arched as the tentacles that had been teasing at her pussy finally pushed inside. It had already been stretched by the creature's exit—they slid in without resistance, curling against her walls until she shuddered with embarrassed pleasure. Even through her horror, she couldn't help how sinfully good it felt to have something writhing around inside her like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, one of the tentacles bottomed out inside her. For a moment she was terrified it would keep going, that it would put another of those little worms inside of her—but it didn't go any farther. Instead, it flattened itself against the rough ridge that ran down her cunt, wrapping around the outside of her mound so that one of its suckers covered her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, it started to suck. A full-throated moan tore its way out of her, and before she could even try to recover the other tentacle started to fuck in and out of her pussy. Rina couldn't have muffled herself if her life had depended on it. She cried out with each stroke, shuddering as the overwhelming sensation built relentlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More tentacles wrapped around her. The alien was growing—Rina could see new tendrils pushing themselves out of its core with every pulse of her throbbing cunt. It was big enough now to pick her up off the ground, suspending her in the air with her back arched and her legs spread as wide as they would go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacle fucking her retreated, only for two more to take its place. They sank in so easily that the creature added a third. At the same time, the slick-soaked tendril that had just left her slipped down and probed at the rim of her asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina had no strength left to fight it. She whimpered and struggled, not to escape but to spread herself open even more. The tentacle slithered up her ass, deeper than any cock could have, until it finally went still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd forgotten there were suckers on this one, too. She cried out, and thought for an instant that maybe someone would hear her and come rescue her—but here she was, out in the woods in the middle of the night. No one could hear her scream. And scream she did, as tentacle after tentacle wriggled its way into her pussy and her ass. It wasn't from pain—the alien was careful to lubricate itself with her slick. It was pleasure, building with every second as tentacle after tentacle stuffed her so full she thought she would burst, sucked at her nipples, and tormented her throbbing clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina remembered lying red-faced on her back, strapped to a table, coming on a pair of tentacles that had put this parasite inside her. She remembered the office bathroom and those nights under the covers, fingering herself to the memory being violated, knowing that this thing was using her body for its own ends. She'd told herself she wouldn't embarrass herself like that again—but she knew what it wanted, and there was nothing she could do to stop it from taking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned and babbled nonsense as it wrung the orgasm from her. Her ears burned with the noises she made, at how desperate and needy they were, and she reveled in the hot shame that pooled in her lower belly. Her body trembled and shuddered, and then went limp. And still, the alien kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," Rina whimpered, "I can't give you anymore, I can't—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she could. The suckers inside her pulsed, and she felt a fresh wave of filthy pleasure cascading down her spine. She started to beg, her cunt clenching with the overstimulation as it pushed her towards yet another climax. It paid her no mind. She could only let go, and give it what it wanted. Over and over and over again it used her, until finally she had nothing left for it to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then did its tentacles slide out of her, gushing and dripping with her slick, and deposit her gently on the bench. Rina couldn't have moved to save her life. She lay bonelessly, panting, her eyes drifting shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tentacle poked her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" She opened one eye, and if she weren't so exhausted she might have jumped. The alien was about a foot away. Staring. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not your residence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Um... no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is getting dark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Wincing, Rina managed to sit up. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry. I have a flashlight, and I know the path pretty well. I'm just gonna need a minute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well." The alien moved back. Rina watched it, slightly fascinated by the way its tentacles undulated as it moved. It coiled around a nearby tree, hoisting itself into the upper branches until it was hard to notice its silhouette among the leaves. "I will remain here until you are ready, and follow you to the edge of the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rina blinked. "Thanks. That's... actually pretty helpful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fully intended to catch her breath and then start the journey back to her place—but somehow, she must have nodded off. Rina woke as the alien gently set her down by the edge of the woods, along with a water bottle and a change of clothes. "It was recommended that I bring these," it said, nudging them towards her with a tentacle. "Thank you for everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, it disappeared into the woods. Rina stared after it for a while, still trying to reconcile the thing that had just fucked her senseless with the shockingly polite creature that had carried her here. Eventually she shook her head clear, dressed herself, and started the now very short walk home. On her way, she wracked her brain to think of how she could explain her sudden lack of a pregnancy belly to her coworkers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Fuck it. That could be a tomorrow Rina problem.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>